


Pierced

by aloevera



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloevera/pseuds/aloevera
Summary: Tattoo artist!Calum pierces his girl's nipples.





	Pierced

“Silver, black, or aquamarine?”

 

You glance up from your cell phone at Calum’s question and frown when you notice him staring intently at the display case full of body jewelry. With a sigh, you shove your cell phone into your pocket and cross the small waiting area to join him in front of the desk.

 

He points at three straight barbells and you frown at the sight of them. “I like that one,” you decide as you point out a lilac circular barbell, “it’s pretty.”

 

“Sorry, love,” Calum hums as he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you into his side, “straight barbells only until you’re healed.”

 

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this,” you sigh although it was your idea in the first place, Calum had just convinced you it was a _good_ idea. You’re quiet for a moment until you feel him rest his chin on your shoulder and you mumble, “You’re such a bad influence.”

 

Calum grins and tilts his head to press a kiss to the hickey he’d left on your neck the previous night before he hums, “The worst. Pick a barbell, love.”

 

After a moment of indecision, you reach for the aquamarine barbell only to have Calum gently slap your hand. “What was that for?” you pout as he releases your waist and reaches to grab the jewelry before he gestures for you to follow him to the back of the closed shop.

 

“Remember the last time you picked up your own jewelry?” he questions as he begins gathering the necessary supplies for the piercing. When you turn your head to hide your heated cheeks, he grins and hums, “We never did find the nose ring you lost. You still want to change that ring, by the way?”

 

“Yeah,” you nod as you watch him methodically sterilize the tools he’ll be using, “was thinking a black ring. The bar’s not strict on visible piercings so for the summer, I wanted to do something fun. When classes and my internship start back up, I’m thinking about going clear. I don’t wanna get rid of it but I know it’ll be frowned upon at the office.”

 

“I’ll grab you one before we head home,” he promises as he turns back to face you. “Shirt and bra off, love,” he hums as he reaches for the hem of your t-shirt.

 

“You’re just trying to get me naked, Hood,” you tease as you allow him to pull your t-shirt up and over your head. “This is a lot of pain for me to go through just for you to see my tits.”

 

Calum rolls his eyes as you reach behind your back to unhook your bra. “I’ve seen your tits and gotten you naked many times before,” he reminds you with a laugh, his eyes bright as his hands brush your waist, “but just think, in a few minutes, those pretty tits of yours will be that much prettier. You’re gonna look so fucking hot with your nipples pierced, baby.”

 

“You really think the pain’ll be worth it?” you question, your nerves returning full force as your eyes dart over to the needle lying packaged on the desk. “Like, I’m sure it’ll look good but, I mean. I don’t know. Is this really a good idea?”

 

Calum smiles at you as he pulls you a little closer and gently soothes his hands up your sides. “Do you want to get your nipples pierced?” he asks, his tone serious. When you nod, he copies your action and asks, “Do you think you’ll like having your nipples pierced?” Again, you nod. “Do you trust me to do this for you?” Another nod and Calum smiles. “I can’t tell you that it won’t hurt,” he sighs as his thumbs brush the undersides of your breasts, “and I can’t tell you that the healing process won’t suck. But, I can tell you that I’ll do my best to make you comfortable and I’ll do my best to make sure the healing process doesn’t suck as much as it usually does. And, besides, if you hate them, you can always take them out. That’s the best part about piercings.”

 

“Yeah,” you nod, a small smile on your face, “you’re right. They’re not permanent. I’m just being a crybaby. Pain doesn’t scare me but needles do, I guess.”

 

“You have other piercings and a few tattoos, love,” he reminds you with a shake of his head as he releases you from his grip and gestures for you to settle onto the table. “Needles are all the same,” he shrugs, “‘sides, you always sit like a champ after you get out of your head.”

 

You roll your eyes but pull yourself up onto the table and lie back as Calum pulls on a pair of black gloves. “Does it actually make a difference during sex?” you question, ignoring his previous statement as he grabs the alcohol and a marker. “Like, does it make you more sensitive or something?”

 

“Some people say yes, some say no. It depends on the person, I think,” Calum shrugs before he hums, “This’ll be a little cold.”

 

You say nothing as your eyes focus on Calum’s face as he works. His eyes are narrowed in concentration, his lip is between his teeth, and his hands are quick and steady as he marks the area he’ll be piercing on either nipple. You’ve always loved to watch him work, it’s what attracted you to him in the first place, but watching him work on you melts your heart. You know that he’s always extra cautious, extra gentle, when it comes to your tattoos or piercings and you have to resist the urge to reach out and pull him into a kiss.

 

“Alright,” he hums as he reaches for the needle, “you ready for this?”

 

Calum trains his eyes on your face and watches for any hint of discomfort when you nod. “I’m ready,” you assure him with a smile, “I just want it to be done so they can start healing. They won’t be any fun for a while.”

 

Calum laughs at your observation and shakes his head as he settles into his position. “No,” he agrees with a grin, “not for a little while. But, the good news is that since I’m the only one that’ll be playing with them, other than you, it’ll only be about a month or so until they can be fun.” Before you can retort, Calum mumbles, “Hold still.”

 

The pain is simultaneously nowhere near as bad as you were expecting and so much more painful than you were expecting. The initial burst of pain hurts worse than any tattoo or piercing you’ve ever received but it only lasts for a few seconds before Calum is threading the barbell through and applying a bit of pressure to stop the bleeding.

 

“How was that?” he questions as he reaches for one of the bandages he’d laid out earlier, “Not too painful?”

 

“For, like, two seconds I thought I was going to die,” you hum, your voice a little breathier than usual, “but after that, it was fine. But there’s a whole other fucking nipple to do.”

 

Calum can’t help the giggles that spill past his lips as he moves to your other side. “Yeah, love,” he grins as he grabs the needle, “there’s another nipple to pierce. Once we finish this one, we’ll head home and you can take something for the ache. Hold still for me. One more pinch and we’re done.”

 

The process is repeated and after a few seconds of intense pain, all you’re left with is a dull ache and two aquamarine barbells threaded through your nipples. “Am I crazy if that turned me on just a little bit?” you question as Calum places a bandage over the fresh piercing before he helps you sit up. “Like, it hurt like a bitch and I won’t be doing it again, but…”

 

“‘Course not, love,” Calum soothes with a shake of his head as he hands you one of his oversized t-shirts, “remember the first time we fucked?” Calum’s hands smooth up your sides and rest just below your breasts as his thumbs brush your heated skin. He grins as you wrap your arms around his neck and tangle your fingers in the curls at the base of his neck before he leans in to place a chaste kiss to your lips, careful not to move too close.

 

“You should remind me,” you hum, your eyes bright and playful.

 

Calum hums as his fingers brush the tattoo on your ribcage. “We weren’t together yet,” he begins as his fingers trace the ink his mentor had left on your skin nearly four years ago, “but you came into the shop all the time to see Luke for some ungodly reason.”

 

“We’re friends,” you interrupt with a laugh, “he was one of the only people I liked hanging out with outside of classes. He spent all his time here so I had to see him here if I wanted to see him at all.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Calum laughs, his teeth on full display as he grins, “whatever you say. Anyway, I’m telling a story.” You roll your eyes but busy yourself with the curly strands of Calum’s hair as he continues, “You’d gotten a tattoo from John, your ears pierced by Mikey, and your bellybutton done by Ash and you were always so friendly with them. But you barely looked my way. You came in one day to get Mikey to do your nose but he was about to do his first nipple piercing and he was much more interested in piercing the hot blonde than you.”

 

“He literally didn’t even look at me,” you pout as you glance up at Calum from beneath your lashes, “he just shoved me into you and told us to have fun.” Calum fixes you with a glance and you remove one hand from his hair to pretend to zip your lips. “I’m done,” you promise him, “keep going.”

 

“As I was saying,” he hums, his fingers moving from the tattoo on your ribcage down your stomach to brush the bellybutton piercing, “Mikey didn’t even look your way. He just shouted for me to take care of you and disappeared into the back with the blonde and John to try his hand at piercing nipples. You barely even looked at me when you told me that you wanted your nose pierced.”

 

“You made me so nervous,” you interrupt quietly, a small smile of your own on your lips. “You were the most attractive guy I’d ever seen but you were always so quiet and I couldn’t ever get a good reading on you. And one day I saw you with Mali and I was just so focused on seeing you with a really beautiful girl that I didn’t notice the resemblance. I just thought, oh, of course he has a really hot girlfriend and then I figured you were so far out of my league that I’d just make an idiot out of myself if I talked to you. Then, Mikey left us and you were so close to me that I thought my brain was going to short circuit.”

 

“I made you nervous?” Calum questions with a smile and when you nod, he presses a kiss to the tip of your nose. “That’s so cute, love. You made me nervous, too,” he informs you, “I was so worried I’d fuck up your nose or something. And then you picked up the ring and dropped it so we spent fifteen minutes looking for it because you really, _really_ wanted the pretty aquamarine nose ring.”

 

“It took you thirty more minutes to convince me to go with plain silver until it was time to change it. You promised you’d order me an aquamarine one and that you’d bring it to me yourself,” you remember with a smile.

 

“And then you actually let me pierce your nose,” Calum continues with a laugh. “You didn’t even flinch but you did make that little whimpering noise that I love so much and I knew that I wanted to hear more,” he hums, his voice dropping as he steps as close as he can without touching your chest. “Before I could stop myself, I kissed you right there in the front of the shop.”

 

“Luke yelled at you,” you remind him with a smile as your hands move to trace the ink covering his biceps, “but you ignored him and asked me if you could kiss me again. Then you took me into the back office that no one ever uses.”

 

“I don’t think either of us said more than five words,” he hums as his fingers rake over your stomach and down to the waistband of your jeans. “I never wanted to stop kissing you,” he sighs as he leans in to ghost his lips over yours, “and then I had you pressed against the wall and you were taking my cock so well. I knew we were going to get caught but you kept making those noises and they were the best noises I’d ever heard. Fuck, I thought you were even more beautiful like that, moaning for me, than I already thought you were. I still do.”

 

Calum watches, his eyes focused on your lips, as you move your hands from his shoulders and brush them over his chest. “My legs were still shaking when you asked me if I wanted to have dinner with you,” you remind him with a small smile. “You looked so cute with bright red cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. I couldn’t have said no, even if I wanted to.”

 

“We should’ve reminisced before I pierced you, love,” he hums as his thumbs brush the skin just beneath your breasts. “I really wanna fuck you but I know we’ll get carried away and I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t blow you,” you hum as you cup his cheeks to pull him into a kiss.

 

Calum groans into the kiss as he struggles to hold himself away from you. He’s mindful of the fresh piercings as he brushes his hands across your stomach and up your sides. His fingers are the most gentle they’ve ever been as his hands splay across your lower back and they feel like fire against your cool, naked skin. He swipes his tongue over the seam of your lips and you hum at the feeling of his tongue ring brushing against your mouth.

 

“I fucking love your tongue ring,” you sigh as you pull away from the kiss to press a kiss to the tattoo peaking out of the collar of his shirt. “Have I mentioned that before?”

 

“A few times,” Calum breathes as you suck a deep purple mark into the ink-free skin of the column of his throat, “shit, I love it when you mark me, love.”

 

“Shirt off,” you hum as you nudge him away and tug at the hem of his t-shirt. “Jeans, too, babe.”

 

Calum pulls away from you entirely and tugs the t-shirt up and over his head before he works at the button on his jeans. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he laughs as he nudges his jeans down his legs. “John said he’d print screenshots next time we fucked in the shop. Think a blowjob will be screenshot worthy?”

 

You hum at his question and allow him to help you off of the piercing table before you sink down to your knees. “Guess I’d better make it a hell of a blowjob,” you grin as you reach out to swipe your thumb over the bead of pre-cum dripping from the head of his cock. “Make sure it’s screenshot worthy.”

 

Calum watches, his eyes glued to your still topless form, as you shuffle to find a better position on your knees in front of him. “Fuck, you look so pretty on your knees, love,” he breathes as he reaches out to thread his fingers through your hair, “always look so pretty with your lips around my cock.”

 

As Calum continues to breathe praise for you, you begin to place gentle kisses along his ink covered stomach. You trace the larger pieces with your lips before your tongue darts out to trace the smaller pieces that adorn his hipbones. Calum shivers as your tongue traces the lightly defined contours as his hand tightens in your hair. “So good to me, love,” he breathes as you continue to press soft kisses to his skin while your hands move to his thighs.

 

You rake your nails along his thighs as you kiss lower and you can hear Calum suck in a sharp breath as you press a kiss to the head of his cock. His eyes track your every moment as you open your mouth to kitten lick the tip while one of your hands moves to gently roll his balls in your palm. Calum’s fingers are almost painful in your hair as you move to trace the vein running along the underside of his cock with your tongue before you wrap your lips around the head of his cock and begin to suck.

 

“Fuck, love,” Calum groans as he reaches forward to steady himself on the table, “please, baby, just suck my cock. Don’t tease.”

 

With the slight ache still present in your nipples, you decide that you agree,now is not the time for teasing. With a hum of agreement, you open your mouth a little wider and take as much of Calum’s length as you can comfortably fit into your and move your hand to stroke what you can’t.

 

Your free hand moves from his thigh to press against his lower stomach before you begin to gently rake your nails over the tattoo just beneath his belly button. As you continue to roll his balls in your palm and begin to bob your head, Calum breathes your name. “So fucking good,” he praises as you swirl your tongue around his length and begin to hum. His fingers card through your hair and his head falls back to reveal the few marks you’d left on his throat as he revels in the treatment.

 

“You take me so well, love,” he breathes as he reaches for the wall to steady himself, “fucking hell. So good."

 

You hum your acknowledgement of Calum’s praise and he groans at the vibrations. You can hear the stuttering of his breathing and you know that it won’t be long before he’s cumming. After a few more moments of swirling your tongue and rolling his balls in your palm, you pull back to focus your attention on the head of his cock. As soon as you begin to alternate between gently sucking the head and dipping your tongue into the slit, Calum is falling apart beneath you. A groan of your name echoes the back room he’d led you to what feels like a lifetime ago as you pull away and swallow.

 

You give Calum a moment to recover as you reach for the t-shirt he’d tossed at you before you’d gotten sidetracked. When you pull the material over your head, you’re relieved to find that the bandages prevent the fabric from hitting your fresh piercings and you breath a quiet sigh of relief as you stand to your feet.

 

“Can we get Shake Shack on the way home?” you question as soon as Calum has pulled on his own clothes and started flipping off the lights in the shop.

 

“Can’t believe you like Shake Shack more than In-N-Out,” he sighs as he tosses an arm over your shoulders and leads you out of the shop. “Feels like our whole relationship has been built on a lie,” he teases as he leads you to his car.

 

“Shut up,” you laugh as you nudge his side, “just get me my Chicken Shack, please. You can’t deny that, no matter which chain you like better, Shake Shack has better pickles.”

 

“I’ll give you that much,” Calum nods as the two of you climb into the car. “How’re you feeling, by the way? Not too sore?”

 

“Not bad,” you hum as you settle into your seat, “it’s fine. I’m sure it’s gonna be annoying longer than any of the other piercings but it’s not painful so, I mean, that’s a start. How long until you can touch them when we fuck?”

 

Calum laughs at your blunt question and shakes his head. “No less than a month,” he sighs as he stops at a red light, “until then, you’ll be the only one touching them and that’s just to clean them. I’ll show you what to do when we get home.”

 

“Fuck,” you sigh as you turn to face him, “this is gonna be a long month.”

 

* * *

 

What you initially believed would be a long month turned into two long months. Every moment you found to be alone seemed to be interrupted. One of the boys would find their way to your apartment for a movie night; Calum’s sister and mother spent a week visiting the two of you; Calum had to cover multiple shifts for Ashton who sprained his wrist during a yoga move gone wrong.

 

It feels as if the universe doesn’t want you to enjoy your new piercings.

 

But as you watch Calum turn off his phone and toss it onto the couch with yours before he crosses the apartment to lock the door, you realize that he’s just as annoyed by the setback as you are and is going to tell the universe to go fuck itself.

 

“Fucking hell,” he sighs as his arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you tight against his chest, “it feels like it’s been ages since I’ve had my hands on those pretty tits. If it hasn’t been one thing, it’s been another.”

 

You hum your agreement as he leans in to kiss down the column of your throat. “It’s been two whole months,” you breathe as he pauses to suck lightly over a sensitive spot just beneath your ear, “it’s definitely been longer than ages.”

 

“‘M sorry, love,” Calum murmurs against your skin, his breath tickling your neck and sending a shiver down your spine, “wanted the first experience to be better than just a quickie in the back of the shop. Got all the time in the world today. Wanna treat you right.”

 

Calum’s lips mark the column of your throat with faint bruises as his hands dip beneath the hem of your t-shirt. Your skin feels as if it’s on fire as his hands splay across your ribcage and his nails rake over the ink permanently housed there. It’s been so long since he’s taken his time, properly turned you into putty in his hands, and you can tell that he meant it when he said he wanted to take his time.

 

“Head to the bedroom, love,” he instructs as he pulls away from you and drops his hands to his sides. “Get naked for me and I’ll be right there.” When you make no move to turn and head to the bedroom, Calum rolls his eyes, grips your biceps, and turns you around. “Now, please,” he laughs as he playfully swats your ass. “I’ll be there in a minute. Trust me.”

 

“If you turn on your cell phone and manage to get yourself called into the shop, I will not hesitate to banish you to Ashton’s for a week,” you warn him over your shoulder as you head down the hall to your shared bedroom. “I’m dead serious, Cal!”

 

“I know, love,” he laughs as he waves you on when you pause in the doorway, “go ahead. I swear my phone will stay where it is. No shop today. Now, if you want me to play with those pretty new piercings of yours, you’ll get naked and get on the bed.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir,” you huff with a grin before you disappear into the bedroom.

 

As you step out of your panties and take a seat at the foot of the bed, Calum steps through the bedroom door and stops dead in his tracks when he catches sight of the aquamarine barbells threaded through your nipples. He’s seen your nipples a few times since piercing them, he’s kept an eye on them to make sure you were healing correctly, but he hadn’t been able to touch. Not in the way that you both wanted, at least.

 

But now, now he’s allowed to reach out and touch and he’ll be damned if he waits another moment.

 

Calum crosses the room quickly and tugs his shirt up and over his head as he does so. He can hear something fall when he tosses it into the corner but he can’t bring himself to care as he places a knee on the bed beside your thigh. “Lie back and move up a little for me, love,” he hums as his hands nudge your shoulders back toward the bed. You allow him to nudge you back onto the bed before you shift so that you’re lying in the center of the bed.

 

“Better?” you question, a grin on your lips as you watch Calum crawl onto the bed and move to straddle your thighs.

 

“Much,” he hums with a grin before he dips his head to capture your lips in a heated kiss.

 

As you occupy yourself playing with Calum’s tongue ring, his hands splay across your stomach and you groan at the feeling of his cool metal rings against your skin. “Fuck off,” you groan against his lips as he draws random patterns just beneath your breasts, “you put on rings. You dick.”

 

“You love it,” he breathes, a grin on his lips, before he moves to press kisses to your jawline.

 

As his lips brush your skin, his hands wander just a little higher. You can feel the tips of his fingers brushing the undersides of your breasts and the anticipation has your stomach in knots. You want him to touch you, to pinch and tug at the barbells threaded through your nipples, but you know that he’s going to take his time. And you know that, this time, no amount of begging will hurry him along.

 

So you thread your fingers through his curls and resign yourself to enjoying the torture as his lips press against the pulse point just below your ear.

 

Calum’s fingers continue to wander as his lips continue their downward trail. His fingers bypass your nipples each time he brushes your breasts and you can feel his grin against your skin when you groan in frustration.

 

“Told you, love,” he hums against your skin, “I’m taking my time. I’ll play with the pretty new rings soon, promise. I want you to cum for me first, though. Think you can do that?”

 

“I’ll do whatever you want if you just fucking touch me,” you breathe as Calum’s lips move down the column of your throat and brush over your collarbones. “Please, Cal. Just touch me.”

 

“I’ve got you, pretty girl,” he promises, his voice muffled against your skin, as he kisses down the valley of your breasts. “Just hold on.”

 

Calum grins at the hitch in your breathing as he places butterfly kisses to your stomach while his hands move to grip your thighs. His lips travel lower, still pressing soft kisses to your skin, before he pauses to mark your hipbone and nudge your thighs apart.

 

“So wet for me, love,” he hums against your skin as his fingers dip between your legs to swipe at your slit.

 

You jolt at the feeling of him touching you and tighten your grip on his hair as he dips a finger into your soaking entrance. He curls his finger in a way that makes your back arch and your head fall back into the pillows as you breathe his name. Things have been so rushed lately, quick fucks in the back room at the shop or late at night between shifts for either of you, so to feel him taking his time to properly work you up is tearing you apart in the best possible way.

 

He dips a second finger into your dripping heat and curls the two in a ‘come hither’ motion for what feels like ages before he searches for the small spot that makes you see stars. He takes his time tapping the spot and sending jolts of pleasure shooting up your spine before he dips his head between your parted thighs and swiping his tongue over your clit. The feeling of his tongue ring pressing against your clit sends you into overdrive and you can feel your orgasm building in the pit of your stomach.

 

Calum moving his free hand from your thigh, up your stomach, and to your breast is what pushes you over the edge. The feeling of his fingers tugging at the barbell, his thumb brushing your nipple and touching you in a way he hadn’t in two months, sends you barreling into your orgasm and has your back arching off of the bed.

 

He continues to work you through your orgasm before you weakly nudge his head away from you. “How was that, love?” he questions as he presses a kiss to your lower stomach and glances up at you from beneath his lashes. “Not too much?”

 

“Way too fucking much,” you sigh as you return your fingers to his hair and card through the curls much more gently than before, “in the best way. Felt amazing.”

 

“No pain?” he questions, falling into his role as piercer for a moment as he moves back up your body and slots himself between your still parted thighs.

 

“A bit,” you hum as you drop your hands to his shoulders, “but it was a good pain. Like, an ache, almost. Felt good, though.”

 

“Good,” he nods as he dips his head to press his lips to yours. “Can you take another one, love?”

 

“As long as you keep touching me,” you breathe, “I’ll take whatever you give me.”

 

Calum grins at your response before he quickly shuffles out of his basketball shorts and settles back between your legs. He splays his hands across your stomach once more before he drags them up your torso and straight to your breasts. He doesn’t stop this time, doesn’t tease you; instead, he moves to cup your breasts in his hands and experimentally brushes his thumbs over the barbells.

 

He keeps a careful eye on your face as he begins to pinch and tug at your nipples. There’s a slight twinge of pain that you’d expected to feel but it only adds to the pleasure building in the pit of your stomach as Calum dips his head to capture your lips in yet another heated kiss.

 

“Cal, please just fuck me,” you breathe after a particularly pleasant tug. “Please, fuck, that feels so good but I need you to fuck me, baby.”

 

“I’m so fucking glad you let me talk you into getting these,” he breathes as he moves one hand from your breast to the base of his cock to guide himself into your heat. “Fuck, I love them so much. They look so pretty on you, love. And so fun to play with. Can’t wait until you’re fully healed and we can really enjoy them.”

 

As Calum babbles about how much he loves the aquamarine barbells threaded through your nipples, he sinks into your heat and you dig your nails into his inked shoulders. He groans at the pain of your nails digging into his skin as both of his hands return to your breasts.

 

“Fuck, you feel amazing, love,” Calum breathes as he stills to allow you a moment to adjust. “You look so pretty like this, baby. Even prettier with those beautiful new rings. Fuck.”

 

“Please move, Cal,” you breathe as his fingers continue to work your nipples, “please, fuck me.”

 

Calum doesn’t hesitate to give you what you want. Before you can even finish asking, his hips are snapping into yours and he’s setting a blistering pace. You know that he wanted to take it slow, take his time, but you have a feeling that you won’t be leaving your bed now that he has finally seen and felt your new piercings for himself. So you allow your fingers to wander, to scratch angry red marks down his back, and give into the pleasure as the combination of his fingers and cock work you into a frenzy.

 

It takes virtually no time at all for the pleasure to coil in the pit of your stomach. With the combination of Calum’s fingers tugging and pinching at your sensitive nipples, his hips snapping into yours, and his mouth working against your neck, you can feel yourself falling over the edge once again. And the feeling of you clenching around him, combined with the overwhelming lust that had been pooling in the pit of his stomach since he pierced you, pushes Calum over the edge with you.

 

Calum is careful not to fall onto you as he pulls out and falls at your side. He’s quick to gather you in his arms and pull you into him as the two of you catch your breath. His fingers are gentle against your side as he presses a kiss to your hairline before he tucks your head beneath his chin.

 

“I love you,” he breathes, his voice blissfully content, “so much.”

 

“I love you, too, Cal,” you hum, your own fingers moving to trace the tattoos that line his biceps. “And thank you for convincing me to get my nipples pierced. I fucking love ‘em.”

 

“Me too, love,” Calum agrees with a laugh, “fuck, I love them. Can’t wait until you’re fully healed. All I wanna do is play with them but I can’t do that until you’re healed.”

 

“You’re never gonna let me wear a shirt at home when they’re healed, are you?” you question with a laugh as you blink sleepily.

 

Calum laughs at your question and shakes his head. “Never,” he agrees, “no more shirts or bras at home. But we’ll talk about that later. Take a nap, love. We’ll go for round two after. I love you, pretty girl.”

 

“Love you, too, Cal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I had fun. That's all that matters.


End file.
